Between the Horns of a Dilemma
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Written in honor of Nami's birthday 7/3/2014. Nami enjoys a night out with Sanji and Zoro, but things are not quite what they seem at the pub. Aftwards, Nami suggests a compromise to Sanji and Zoro, but both men are not 100 percent sure of it. Is Nami being selfish, and which will decide if it works or not? UPDATED with New chapter!
1. Chapter 1-The Dilemma

Title: Caught Between the Horns of a Dilemma

Author: Trynia Merin

Universe: One Piece

Genre: Romance, angst, lemon

Rating: M for lemon

Author's note: I originally wrote this to take place after my other two one shots, but it's more of a stand alone but could be considered part of that storyline. I shared the idea with Jessica and she rather liked it. So I'm tweaking it for Nami's birthday sort of.

Pairing: Nami/Sanji, Nami/Zoro, some mild Sanji/Zoro (just a kiss)

Warning: M for sex, some m/m kissing, m/f sex.

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. This story is fanfiction, and means no harm to the series. I make no money for the writing of this story.

It had been Zoro's idea initially, to go to a tavern the first night of shore leave. Only when Sanji butted in and reminded them that was hardly a place to celebrate a special occasion did Zoro grumble at her. Her birthday was in a week, and the crew of the Straw hats had gone ashore on Annorax for a much-needed break. The members of the ship had grouped into twos and threes for safety. Yet when Nami said she would tag along with Zoro for a drink, Sanji tagged along.

So here she was, stuck with the cook and the swordsman who both had various ideas about how to cut loose their first night on shore leave. They would meet with the rest of the crew in a few days further up the coast to the port town of Conseil, where the others straw hats were staying in an inn. The main reason they had stopped in Arronax was to throw off the Marines into thinking the straw hats had divided their forces. Which meant Nami, Zoro, and Sanji volunteered to take the ship and moor it here while the other Straw hats went to Consiel.

In the present moment, Nami felt the sting of the rum slide down her throat. People's conversations drifted in and out of the piano, violin, and accordion trio that were performing on a raised step in a corner of the smoky club. Drinks were inexpensive, and people asked no questions. Zoro had heard about the club from his Bounty hunting days and Nami was curious.

Maybe it was the way that Zoro seemed to disappear with a barmaid that drove jealousy into Nami's heart, but she ignored the man she was currently romancing, having gotten hold of his wallet.

"You want my attention, you'll pay for it," she growled.

Once she had pushed him off, she moved onto the next older man, who started to buy her drinks. She felt well relaxed, but a bit dizzy.

"Nami swan, you don't want THAT drink," huffed a familiar blonde-haired person, who ducked on her other side and whisked it away.

"Sanji, he bought me that!"

"And I'm buying you another, my dear Nami swan," said Sanji as he moved between her and another man about to grope her.

"I can take care of myself," she snorted.

"I insist," Sanji said, blue grey eyes pleading. Something about his demeanor and the way he set his hand on her waist had her suspicious. Those lips of his whispering in her ear, "The drink is drugged."

Sighing, Nami glared at him. "Fine."

Had Sanji been watching her the whole time, even though he had been cavorting and flirting? The thought made her feel reassured, and she saw the man glaring their ay.

"She's with me," said the older man.

"Sanji kun, my darling," Nami said as she leaned into his arm. "Can you dance with me?"

"But of course, my Nami swan," Sanji said smoothly, taking her arm and leading her to the middle of the floor. Among the other couples moving to the beat, Nami allowed his hands on her waist and the other clasping her hand. Unlike other men, her toes did not suffer once from a misplaced foot. The chef was graceful and lithe keeping that discrete distance between them, but his nose near her neck.

His blonde fringe of hair over one eye tickled her nose next to his ear when she whispered into it. "You saw it drugged?"

"Indeed. I'd be remiss if I didn't protect you," he said. Bending close, Nami inhaled his scent, and felt a wave of gladness come into her heart, a place she guarded closely.

"Thank you, Sanji," she said seriously, wrapping her arms around him to give him a rare hug.

"My Nami swan," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her as well. Thin and lithe, but like a dancer they held her as they moved to the slow dance. She pillowed her head on his shoulder, accepting the comfort as her eyes glistened. Something about the song made her want to weep.

Pulling back, she felt Sanji's hand cupping her face, and the way in which he bent close, to deposit a kiss on her cheek. Caught up in the moment, she kissed his cheek in return, and her mouth met his. Sanji returned the kiss, keeping his mouth closed and chaste. That one soft kiss melted at her heart, and she felt a huge lump in her throat as tears came down her eyes.

"Nami swan," whispered Sanji, pulling away at once. "Let's sit this one out..."

"Be with me," she whispered.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on your offer, my dearest Nami swan…" began Sanji. "I can't right now."

"Why not?" Nami blurted out, unable to see him through the blur descending on his eyes.

"Shhh... shh please don't cry," Sanji, pleaded. Immediately his handkerchief came up to dry her eyes and she leaned into him, nodding as he led her to the table, and he sat both of them down. "What is the matter my dear?" he asked her.

"I'm lonely," Nami managed to get out.

"As am I, my Nami swan," whispered Sanji, cupping her cheeks. "But I'm not a man to take advantage of you in a vulnerable state."

Frustration filled her face, and she let out a choked sob. Kissing her forehead, Sanji whispered, "Shh shh sh... please don't cry..."

"Then what am I supposed to..." she got out.

"Anything but that my dear, in your distress," he murmured.

"Sanji kun, can I sit on your lap," she said, realizing that sex was out of the question. She was not going to be a pity fuck to him. Only when she felt she was worth coming to him not out of vulnerability. Immediately Sanji pulled her to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

This was all she really needed. Sanji gave her a reassuring smile. "You're worth it to me to wait till you're happy when you wish to be with me, Nami swan. But till that time, don't sell your body for sorrow."

To this Nami managed a happy chuckle, and looked back at him. 'But kissing is all right?"

"Kissing is more than all right," he whispered, showering them on her neck and arm. Nami kissed the back of his hand, and he let out a low sigh.

"This is all I want right now too," she admitted to him. "Just to be held..."

"And that I will do willingly a thousand times over, Nami swan..." he reassured her, positioning her to sit in front so his arms folded on her lap and her knees were atop his. Into her soft hair, he buried his nose, which was an action Nami could feel. The smell of his cologne started to get to her as Nami felt her body twitching in desperate need.

Deeply Nami inhaled, realizing what Sanji's position was. He just wanted her to be happy. Was that it? Soft kisses were pressed to her neck once she relaxed, to her delight. "Nami swan, your hair looks so lovely…"

"Touch it please," she said with a small smirk on her face. All right, she would play his game. Even if she were not a fainting violet, he would do anything for her. Therefore, she would be happy, and prove to him they could both get what the other wanted. Very subtly, Nami parted her legs, hoping Sanji would not get a nosebleed from what she was doing. This brought his knees rubbing up against her in a slow motion.

Delicately Sanji kissed her neck, finding that she had relaxed and arched her neck. One arm wrapped around her waist staying on her hip while his other hand slid down her bare arm, with one sensual finger. Nami swallowed hard, letting her body jerk with pleasure. Down her bare shoulder, Sanji traced kisses, working his way down her arm to her pulse point.

Was this his idea of that silly romance? Because she HAD to admit, it was very sensual, driving waves of need into her body. "Do you like that my dearest Nami swan?" he whispered.

"I'm burning up," she whispered, and then heard his breath catch. Angling her head over her shoulder, she looked at his bluish grey eyes from beneath his hair. The other was hidden, but she guessed his distinctive brow was just as fancy beneath his bangs. Taking his hand, she kissed his pulse point, and heard his slow moan. The fabric of his pants slipped against her bare legs and she pressed her back to his chest, feeling the buttons of his jacket.

Sanji pressed his knees together, allowing her to straddle him, and instead breathed gently into her ear. His hands moved within inches of her breasts before he whispered, "May I?"

"If you don't. I'll not speak to you for the rest of the evening," she threatened. Sanji let out a whine and then slid both his hands down. To his surprise, Nami did not smack him, but allowed him to massage the soft globes of flesh.

"Our name swan," he murmured, encouraged as he played and she chuckled, guiding his hands. "I love your glorious breasts…"

"Then go ahead and play," she whispered. Hearing his choked gasp, she guided his hands, and then arched her neck. Kissing her neck, he nipped at it, and then tickled the tips of her breasts through her shirt. She let out a moan, and rocked a bit.

"I'm sorry Nami swan," he suddenly apologized. "To lose control in public…"

Seeing the look of guilt on his face, she rolled her eyes. "It's ok. Just stop apologizing and let's have some wine, idiot?"

Grey blue eyes twinkled a bit before Sanji urged her off his lap. Offering his hand to her, he guided her back to the table and reused their bottle of wine. Nami took the two glasses for him so they could both walk back to their chair. One he sat down he nodded for her to sit on his lap again. She held the glasses when lifted the bottle to pour wine into each one.

"What shall we toast?" Nami asked, watching him take one from her as he set down the bottle on a nearby table devoid of chairs. The patrons filling the bar had taken all of them.

"To us, my Nami swan, and to your happiness," Sanji smoothly said, amused at Nami linking her wrist with his. She saw him put a hand over his nose to stop the bleeding, before they sipped from each other's glasses.

The sound of the piano spread through the bar, and Nami had relaxed enough on Sanji's lap that she was far from distressed. Unfortunately, the attempts to kiss him were met with polite deference. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"Don't you want to even kiss me?" she asked.

"I am not convinced you are yet happy my Nami swan," murmured Sanji softly. Irritated, Nami decided that enough was enough. She seized his chin, and planted a kiss on his mouth. Hearing his groan, she then felt the flicker of his tongue against her lips. He tasted of wine and cigarettes. Both their mouths opened slightly, before their tongues toughed briefly. Her hands wound into his hair at the same time his did.

"Are you now?" she asked. Pulling back.

"Perhaps… I need more convincing," Sanji panted. Suddenly blood dribbled out of his nose and he pressed his hand to his face.

"Sanji!" Nami yelped, leaping off his lap. "C'mon you idiot… now's not the time to… hey!"

"Forgive me, my name swan; you have driven such passion in me!" Sanji apologized, hand pressed to his nose. Frowning Nami loosened his shirt collar and then fanned his neck. Any romantic interludes would have to wait.

"Maybe you need a cigarette," Nami suggested.

"A wise decision Nami swan," he said, feeling ashamed as he hit his face from her. Sensing his embarrassment Nami rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be ok, I have to use the restroom anyway…" she said. " Also I'm wondering where Zoro disappeared to…"

"Shitty swordsman, always crashing the party," Sanji mumbled, looking up at her as he rose to his feet.

"I'm going to look for his annoying ass," Nami said.

"Be careful, my name swan!" Sanji urged but Nami had vanished into the crowd. She saw the line of women towards the back and shook her head. Sanji would not follow her back there, besides he was quickly rushing to the aid of some woman who had smacked a lusty date.

"Mademoiselle, allow me! How DARE you treat a lady in such a manner!" he said to the man. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she muttered, realizing the line was too long. May be better to just go outside and find a bush. She then made her way to find a rear exit when she came across a few women walking here and there. One of them held the hand of their date, and walked them up.

So this was where the hookers rooms were, Nami realized. She could see a few men talking to the women in the back as they sat on a sofa, and spoke. Not so surprised, she saw the swordsman talking to a dark haired woman, and her jealousy kicked in.

"Stupid idiot," Nami mumbled. She marched over, and stood right near him, hands on her hips. Most of the women dressed no less or more provocatively than Nami did in a bikini top and shorts, her skimpiest outfit. Right now Nami's buttoned up blouse only showed her navel if she lifted her arms, and the skirt she wore was to mid thigh.

"Ahem!" she coughed, The hooker Zoro spoke to looked up at Nami matter of fact with gold eyes. Her hair had the slightest reddish brown tinge to it, and was shoulder length though pinned back in a clip. Makeup was pristenly applied. Her dress was light green, off the sleeve and showing the same amount of cleavage Nammi's blouse did. Apparently they were comparable in the bust department, but this woman's 'rack' was less rounded than Nami's breasts.

"What do you want witch?" Zoro asked without missing a beat as he looked up at her in amusement.

"Excuse me honey, but he's my client," the hooker said as she looked up at Nami.

"She's not a prostitute," Zoro said as he looked at her in irritation. "Look, I don't owe you anything do I? I thought you were with shit cook!"

"Excuse me for being worried then!" Nami snapped as she glared at him.

"Now just a minute! You were the one who ditched me so why are you bitching. I'll only be a few minutes," Zoro began, arms folded across his chest.

Nami grabbed onto his arm, tugging at it. "Sanji's had a nosebleed, and this place is getting too full,"

"Miss, look, he already picked me," said the hooker, hands on her hips. "You can have him later when I'm done ok? That's the only fair…"

"Here, now go away and leave us be. And good luck tonight. Don't let any of the men drug your drinks," Nami said reaching into her top and yanking out some cash. To Zoro's surprise, she shoved it into the woman's hands.

"Thanks miss," the hooker said, slipping the money into her breasts and getting up to leave. She seemed considerably less sour. A smile turned up her lips. She turned and nodded to Nami, murmuring, "thanks for the tip. I'll let George know that someone's drugging drinks and he'll make sure they'll cut it out."

"Good," Nami said nodding. Silent understanding passed between the two women, and Zoro's possible hook up vanished into the crowd as she looked for another patron.

"You are NOT charging me for that, witch!" Zoro grumbled, glaring at Nami. "It wasn't any of your business anyway!"

"Let's go before Sanji faints!" Nami said as she reached down to grab his hand.

"Let go of me, you crazy woman," Zoro complained, trying to shake her off as she attempted to drag him to his feet. Nami lost her balance and crashed right into his lap.

"Ooof, you clumsy oaf!" Nami snapped smacking hi8m.

"Ow! You were the one who landed on me, witch!" Zoro complained as he rubbed his throbbing head. Yet he made no move to push her off. For some reason sitting on his lap was a curious and pleasant sensation. Nami's hand rested against his chest and she felt how hard the muscles were. Instead of saying anything else, Zoro had taken a sip of the bottle of whisky to his left.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, amused, looking at her sitting there.

"Shut up jerk, I was just…" Nami began pulling her hand away. Why hadn't he pushed her back or urged her to move.

"Here," Zoro said, presenting her with the bottle in the middle of what she said next.

Feeling hot and flustered, Nami snatched the bottle from him and sipped it. It dawned on her that it was good as an indirect kiss. Considering the kisses they had been sneaking, it was tame. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Welcome, now stop hogging the bottle," he said as he took it back from her and sipped it. Just why she wanted to get off his lap was beyond her so Nami simply shifted so she was comfortable, curious to see how far she could push him. One of his hands steadied her but kept in neutral territory on her hip while the other held the bottle.

"I am not," Nami said, pressing her knees together.

Regarding her curiously he said, "Restroom's that way…"

"Shut up," Nami began.

"Bush out back," Zoro said as he looked at her carefully. "If you want I'll stand in front of it while you…?"

Surprised again, Nami finally got off his lap, and he stood up after her motioning her after him. How well did this person know her? Then again, they were nakima, not to mention drinking buddies. Among all the crew, he was the closest to a best friend other than Robin. He of all people knew how she hated public restrooms.

Outside the back, the cool night breeze kissed her face. Nami spotted the bush, and she said, "You can stand and look that way… no peaking."

"Who'd want to look at you witch?" teased Zoro, which earned him another smack. He chuckled without flinching while Nami stormed off to do her business. It was a quick squat, and with the toilet tissue in her pocket, she would soon be done. Glad for the short skirt, it was an easy business.

"All done," she finally called out. All she heard was a low grunt in affirmation, and the movement of his back to her. Did it disappoint her that he was not looking? He of all the guys on the ship didn't bother. Nevertheless, it was clear he had a sex drive from those times he kissed her.

Intrigued, Nami stepped out from behind the bush, looking at him in profile. He stood there staring back at the tavern, but she knew he could easily sense her. Nami then stood up on tiptoes and took hold of his arm to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" Zoro asked, giving her an unreadable look. Still both arms crossed over his chest stoically. Nami moved around to take the sides of his face and plant a kiss on his mouth the same she did for Sanji. A hand seized her, grasping her arm lightly but not pulling away.

"What's your game?" he asked her, fixing the full weight of that dark eyed gaze on her. She couldn't help feeling a bit like oneo f his opponents, but didn't visibly show it. The arguing always made her feel more excited.

"Game, what game?" countered Nami. "I'm just giving you a kiss."

"You sure you want to?" he asked, frowning at her slightly. Before she could step back, his arm went around her waist, and pulled her to his hard body. This action drove the breath from Nami sufficiently to stop any words. Instead, her eyes met his dark ones with a hard gaze that seemed far from angry.

"I wouldn't have if I didn't want to," she said definitely sticking her chin out. He sipped the bottle of booze, and then smirked at her.

"If that's the case,' he trailed off, lips fluttering half shut.

"Then WHAT?" she challenged, wrapping her arms around his neck. Maybe she could get what she craved from Zoro. To her delight his hand stayed where it was. His mouth descended on hers quickly to seize her mouth in a kiss. Fire seemed to shoot through her, and Nami let out a gasp at his tongue coaxing into her mouth.

Frantically she grasped their sides of his head tugging at his hair. Zoro retaliated by sucking on her tongue and nipping at her bottom lip. Breaking the kiss, Nami panted deeply to gaze into those dark eyes. IN their depths, she saw hungry passion that matched her own. "That's what…"

It wasn't very often she saw the swordsman with such an intent expression related to anything except training, fighting, or drinking. Though she had seen it aimed towards her, she thought it was just a passing thing. Nevertheless, the banter and the kisses they had shared had shown more than just a means to get back. Her elbow brushed past the hilts of his swords from her hand sliding down to his chest to massage it. Still he had not let go of the bottle but wrapped that arm around her to use his left hand instead to cup her cheek. There had been a spark between them that had increased to fever pitch now, but the presence of his hand caressing the side of her face took her by surprise.

"There's a surprise," he smirked.

"What?" she asked, not pulling away from the touch. It was much like Sanji's, but he wasn't trying to be a gentleman. Merely regarding her with something like admiration.

"You aren't quoting prices, are you, and you're speechless, woman," he breathed, so his hot exhalation tickled her lips.

"Sometimes it's on the house," she spluttered back, to which Zoro rolled his eyes. "I did it because I felt like it."

"Now what happened to the Nami we all know? Did you hit your head?" Zoro asked, warily though his hand remained where it was at the same time his thumb traced over her chin and lip.

"Well you kissed me back," she protested lamely.

"You were the one who sat on my lap," he pointed out, holding her with such strength that she could not escape even if she wanted to. After all her hands stole down to massage the back of his waist.

'That was an accident," she huffed.

"You paid off the hooker I was going to entertain myself with. You were taking her place?" Zoro asked, removing his hand slightly.

"This time I'm doing it because I want the pleasure of your company. No strings," Nami insisted. "But you believe what you want to, swordsman."

"Annoying witch, playing mind games," Zoro snorted, but he did grasp her cheek firmly in response to her hand caressing his face tenderly. Nami reached up and touched his lips with hers. Once stiffening Zoro relaxed into the kiss, reassured perhaps that the need was mutual at this point, and he was not going to argue. She would probably come to her senses and charge him, but if she insisted it was free, he would give as well as she gave.

. He tasted of rum and something spicy as always. Caught up in the kiss she leaned to be more on his level by standing on one foot. Zoro's hand on the small of her back boosted her up effortlessly so one foot left the ground, and his arm alone clutched her close. Blown away Nami let out a contented and surprised yelp that he swallowed which turned into a hum of bliss.

Both their heads swiveled to change position prolonging the dance of their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Zoro's nostrils flared with an intake of breath because he was sure as hell not going to release her from the kiss any time soon. The hand on the small of her back slid down to cup her bottom, dragging her up so her chest became level with his. Nami wrapped her legs around his waist at the instant his tongue danced with hers. Backing her up against a tree, he let one of his hands touch against it so her back rested on his large hand and the weight of his body pi9nned her in place. It amused and surprised him that she shifted up her left leg sufficiently to clear the sword hilts and not put extra pressure on the straps that bound them there. Along one leg, he slid his hand, feeling the three segments of her clima tact strapped there. Neither of them would remove their weapons despite the intimate meshing of their lips.

Zoro's senses were so acute the Navigator knew that she was safe. He wouldn't let down his guard for an instant even though his breath surged hotly into her mouth and he let out a growl. Now freed, his hand slid up her hips to her breast, starting to massage and knead it through the shirt and bra. Her own hand busied itself rubbing along his diagonal scar. Mutually they felt each other up and tweaked at their respective sensitive nipples at the same time, with the same goal in mind. Self-satisfaction, with the pleasure of the other in mind equally.

Through the momentary release of her lips, he inhaled a breath but his tongue traced her lip, licking long enough for her to gasp a breath. The absence of his mouth only lasted a mere second before his lips again claimed hers. Limiting their interaction to kissing shared mutual trust. Neither Nami nor Zoro would dare kiss a prostitute or hooker on the mouth, but there they were sharing a heated kiss and hands massaging and groping through clothes.

He pulled away, frowning. At first Nami feared he wasn't into it as much as she was. Nami protested until he put a hand over her mouth. "Quiet. I'm going to put you down now," he hissed in her ear shoving the booze into her hands.

She nodded, unwrapping her legs from his waist while he backed away. Nami knew he must have sensed someone, but he had not let go of her. "Don't move."

His left hand was nowhere to be seen but Nami heard the rasp of steel and the movement of his body back, dragging her with it. She saw the flash of the metal from Wado out of the corner of her eye and heard the cry of some unfortunate idiot stumbling back.

"That was really stupid of you," Zoro said as he glared at someone and Nami saw it was one of the men who had come after her earlier. Knowing better than to open her mouth she simply pressed her body to his and trusted he would handle things. Indeed, he gripped her and suddenly took off, his black boots carrying them back through the door and into the pub again. She could hear the swish of blades, a few angry shouts, and something else.

"Get ready to run," Zoro uttered in her ear. "And don't' drop the booze."

"Jerk," Nami muttered as she suddenly saw the flurry of feet, and two black legs spinning. Sanji must have gotten into some fight because she heard the clipped French.

"Next time you want to start a fight, shit cook, warn me," Zoro called out.

"Shut up, marimo, I was doing fine without you!" Sanji shouted back, and stood up.

"Run Nami, to shit cook," said Zoro to her. Nami bolted towards the blonde cook, who reached out his arms to catch her as she ran straight at him. She did not have her staff with her this time, and didn't relish-fighting hen she knew the two members out of the monster trio could handle things.

"I suggest you stop this now," Sanji called out, holding Nami close to him. His chest heaved up and down, and he glared towards those who had nursed their bruises.

"It's the straw hats! Get them!" called out one.

"NO fighting in here!" shouted the owner.

"Get Nami out of here, shit cook!" shouted Zoro, drawing another blade. Nami didn't want for Sanji as she rushed out, with him behind her. However, he scooped her up anyway bridal style and leapt up to deliver a perfect split kick to two goons trying to flank them. Nami wrapped arms around Sanji's neck and held on, feeling her breasts move a bit as they crashed through the crowd.

"Hold on Nami swan," Sanji said to her. Nami shoved the booze bottle into her bra. A huge jump later and she flipped upside down in his arms. Clinging to him with one arm as he crashed down into the midst of the crowd. She heard a thunderous crack as Sanji landed and knocked people away in a shockwave.

Meanwhile she glanced past his shoulder to see Zoro swords flashing and crashing against cutlasses. He easily had pushed people out of the way enough to make his way through the front door of the tavern. "Stop fooling around and hurry!" Nami called to him.

"Shut up witch!" called out Zoro, swinging his swords in two circles. The attack slammed people out of his way so he could reach the street where Sanji waited, still carrying her.

"You can put me down, Sanji," said Nami, glaring at him.

"And have you strain an ankle in the cobblestone streets Nami swan?" Sanji asked, running off with her towards the docks.

"Quit messing around and haul ass, curly brow," muttered Zoro, running the wrong way.

"This way marimo!" shouted Sanji, rushing after him. Nami squirmed out of Sanji's arms so he was forced to drop her and ran after Zoro.

"This way!" she called, grabbing his arm.

"You're the ones getting lost!" Zoro protested but let her drag him off anyhow after Sanji who led the way. He slipped his sword into its sheath, and grasped her left hand in his right one to her surprise and delight.

"Bull!" grumbled Sanji, rushing over and grabbing Nami's other hand in his as he led them both. "This way!"

Zoro's dark eyes gleamed from under his black bandanna. "Stop rushing me, curly brow! We've got company…"

"Watch me take them out, Nami swan, and learn something, shitty swordsman," Sanji taunted before letting go of her hand. "Party table kick course!"

Nami moved behind Zoro out of the way wisely, watching his swords slash their way through the lines of bounty hunters who seemed to be pouring out of the woodwork. As Zoro ploughed into them, she quickly went through their pockets for any valuables. Sanji's foot spun around clearing her crouched figure so he could deliver a nasty kick sufficient to break someone's jaw.

"Hurry up witch!" Zoro called to her.

"Don't call Nami swan such horrible names, Marimo!" yelled Sanji. "Nami swan, forgive me but we must make haste!"

"I can't carry anymore anyway," she admitted, having stuffed the beri, jewelry and other items pilfered into her jeans pockets and other places.

"Come on!" cried Sanji, wrapping his arm around her waist and running with her. This time Nami didn't protest but let Sanji carry her bridal style back to the ship, while Zoro finished off the rest of the nosy interlopers.

Sanji felt a smack to his face the minute his hand wandered to her chest. Stunned and a bit hurt he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Please Nami swan, why don't' we continue where…"

"I'm sorry Sanji," she cut him off, hand pressed over his mouth. "You were absolutely right."

Immediately the accusatory glare turned to the swordsman, and the cook aimed a kick at him. "Bastard, playing with her affections."

"The fuck are you on about?" Zoro got out, stopping his kick with a drawn sword. "Nami makes her own choice. So shut it."

Nami was tempted to interfere, but decided it was a lost cause. Those two would fight over anything, regardless of it was over her or someone else. Close to Sanji's face Zoro whispered, "You were the one who turned her down, so don't cry to me."

"Marimo bastard," hissed Sanji, glaring at him. Both of them were pressed together as they continued to fight. Zoro had sheathed his swords at that point, while Nami had unloaded all her spoils into a small bag.

"When you two are finished your spat, we've got a ship to catch!" she called out to them.

"This isn't over," Sanji whispered, glaring at him.

"Never is, dumbass is it?" Zoro growled, letting him go but feeling a nasty kick at his jaw. That was going to hurt like shit tonight. Fortunately, he had given Sanji a good complex of bruises of his own to nurse along with the bright welt of Nami's hand on Sanji's cheek. However, the cook was used to that by now. Instead of sulking Sanji merely walked past Zoro and snorted, lighting a cigarette. He began to remove the mooring ropes while Zoro did the same. Both of them worked quietly listening to Nami's shouted instructions.


	2. Chapter 2-Cook or Swordsman

Perhaps it was out of pity or something else that drove the navigator to enter the kitchen after the ship was underway, but the mood of the flirtatious night was broken sufficiently. She had gone to Zoro, only to see him sprawled out in the deck, mouth open and snoring to the world. Tempted to kick him awake she had leaned down to give him a kiss when chopper had interrupted.

This forced Nami to make up some lie worthy of Usopp, and retreat elsewhere to find some relief. Unsure of what was between her and Zoro, if anything but to blow off steam, she felt herself drawn to enter while seeing Sanji bent over with his head in a cabinet. Nami took a good look at that trouser clad butt which was smaller than but probably just as hard as the swordsman was.

"Nami swan?" spoke the chef's muffled voice as she glanced at his assets covered in cloth.

"Sanji kun?" She called out, putting that teasing tone in her voice that smacked of manipulation. "Are you busy?"

Immediately Sanji removed his head from the cabinet, gracefully swinging g strong to smile at her. His eyes sparkled seeing her as he bowed and crooned, "Nami swan, what can I do for you my dearest?"

"Have a drink with me? That bar fight destroyed my fun," she admitted. Seeing the slight wince, she felt sorry for the guy.

"Nami swan it isn't nice to tease," he pouted, shaking his head. "But I do have some fine wine you may like to sample with me..."

She moved over to him, freshly showered and full of desire that Zoro had awakened inside her. Damn him! Elegantly the cook fetched two glasses setting them on the table before he retrieved a wine bottle and a corkscrew. He pulled out a chair for her, insisting she sit. Nami did so and watched him use a practiced hand in drawing out the cork, which he sniffed lightly. Deftly he poured two glasses, handing one to her.

"I had been saving this one, Nami swan, for just such a quiet evening. You'll notice its exquisite scent and taste?" He crooned, placing the glass under his nose. Nami did much the same, mimicking how he inhaled the aroma before taking a small sip. To his delight, she swirled it on her tongue as she often did when they drank together.

"Cabernet?" She asked.

"Sauvignon, but the grapes are from my home island," he murmured appreciatively, eyes on her.

"Do you ever miss Avignon?" She asked, pleased at his slight smile and sparkle.

"You guess correctly. Showing interest in me Nami swan? You've touched me," Sanji murmured, blue grey eyes peering at her. Nami reached for his hand giving it a squeeze.

"I know I kissed Zoro, but... Would that stop us from...?" She asked quietly.

"You also shared your lovely lips with me earlier. Are you sure of what you desire?" Sanji asked, taking her hand to kiss it. "That Marimo has no brains in his head and you deserve a man who can treat you as a princess..."

"We tried but your nosebleed made that hard," Nami pointed out to him. "I didn't want you bleeding to death if..."

"I would make every effort to prevent that. Passion is a slow fire that has to be kindled," Sanji admitted to her, impressed she even brought up the subject and expressed willingness after what he'd witnessed her and Zoro doing. "But what do you wish?"

"Another kiss and perhaps a long chat?" She asked fingering his palm. Sanji softly kissed the back of her hand, progressing up her wrist. So focused on the sensuality was she that she didn't notice something crawling out of the corner of her eye. At the twitching Nami let out a choked gasp. Sanji's eyes followed to where she pointed before she let out a piercing scream, and leapt back towards the wall.

"Damn it!" Sanji yelped, himself offended by the intruder with eight legs.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Nami shrilled irritated as Sanji backed up to grab the broom shakily.

Through the door, Zoro burst, hand on the hilt of one of his sword with a pissed expression. He growled, "The hell is going on?"

"Kill it!" Nami screamed, leaping up and grabbing onto him after the spider crawled towards her.

"Get the damned thing out if here Marimo bastard!" Sanji yelled, making his way with the broom.

"Shitty cook don't push it, and you, you witch, it's just a little..." Zoro began but couldn't continue because Nami leapt up onto his back with her arms wrapped around his neck send long legs around his waist.

"Kill it kill it kill it!" She screamed.

"Crazy witch," Zoro grumbled, ending the intruder's life with a stomp of his boot.

"Shitty swordsman's leaving me a mess!" Sanji growled, glaring at him. Zoro noticed how terrified the poor cook looked while slamming down a rag and covering the squished remains. As nice as it was having the girl cling, Zoro pried her off grumbling, "I can't breathe!"

Nami calmed down, hand over her heart. "Took you long enough, swordsman!"

"Shut up," Zoro grumbled, and then turned to the cook. "Oi shit cook, you ok?"

"No thanks to you, Marimo," Sanji mumbled, heart pounding. Would he give voice to the fear and the desire inside of him, or not?

"Oi... You need to breathe in and out," Zoro grunted, pushing him to sit down. "You too Nami."

Both of them flopped into the chairs Zoro yanked over, watching him dispose of the remains. Sanji mumbled, "Nami swan are you all right?"

"Yes Sanji," she panted, feeling him take her hand.

"Honestly, it was just one bug," Zoro scolded them, slamming down a wine bottle and handing the glass to Sanji, and then to Nami. "Why are you acting like a girl shit cook..."

Instantly he saw stars from Nami's fist, hearing her shrill, "what was that ass?"

"You have no idea how much I hate them, shit swordsman!" Sanji snapped swinging a kick at Zoro.

"I do, so I got you and Nami both pissed to get you out of being in shock!" Zoro insisted. Because both the cook and navigator were focused on him, they forgot their spider phobia.

"Imagine that... You barbarian having a brain cell?" Sanji snorted, pouring wine for Nami and himself. She sipped hers but when Zoro reached for the bottle Sanji held it outmost his reach. Instead, he swiped Nami's glass and drank out of it.

"Bastard, that was Nami swans!" Sanji shouted, leaping up to kick Zoro, who dodged. Nami moved over, grabbed both men's hands, and jerked them towards her.

"Enough pissing you two!" She yelled, clonking them both on the head. They held their noggins, nursing new bruises until Nami grabbed Zoro's shirt and kissed him briefly before she kissed Sanji.

"The fuck..." Zoro stammered.

"Nami swan!" Sanji wailed.

"Now you two kiss," said Nami, eyes gleaming. "Or I'll increase your debts!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Zoro yelled at her.

"Nami swan! Have you taken leave of your senses?" Sanji cried.

"Do it now, and I'll knock 1,000,000 berry off your debts," said Nami sweetly, causing both men to eye each other nervously.

"Prick," hissed Sanji, looking at Zoro who snorted.

"Jerkass," Zoro muttered, before Nami pleaded, "Sanji kun do it for me!"

"I would do anything for you, but kissing that shitty swordsman is at the bottom of the list," Sanji spluttered.

"Asshole," Zoro gritted, hand on Sanji's jacket, earning him a kick in the jaw one minute. Nami shoved Sanji at Zoro using her slight weight, sending them both toppling on the floor. Caught under both Zoro cursed.

"The hell witch!" He yelled.

"I'm serious," Nami hissed. "Kiss him, and then kiss me."

Both men glanced up at her, wondering if she had lost her mind. Sanji grabbed Zoro and pecked him on the cheek. Zoro felt a chill go down his spine but it was far from unpleasant. Sanji glared at him, hissing, "I hate you Marimo..."

"You've got more guts than I thought, curly brow," Zoro muttered, leaning in to peck Sanji on the cheek.

"On the mouth!" Nami whispered, leaning in to kiss Sanji, which pissed Zoro off, but she reached to grab Zoro's shirt.

"Nami, what are you doing?" Zoro hissed.

"Nami swan..." Panted Sanji.

"Us three. Since I cannot decide, and you two have a sexual undercurrent, let's try together. All three of us," Nami muttered.

"Why..." Zoro grunted.

"Nami swan... You..." Stammered Sanji, but she felt her caress.

"You like him too, and you do as well, Zoro," Nami said softly. "I'm fine with it. You two need to admit it."

"You mean you don't mind?" Sanji panted. Zoro blinked and shook his head.

"Shit cook, I would have punched you out, but you could have been honest," the swordsman muttered.

"Then you aren't disgusted?" Sanji panted.

"You're sitting on top of me and I haven't killed you yet," Zoro muttered. "And if this is something affecting crew morale..."

"All three of us can try to be together, two at a time, or all of us together," Nami suggested. "No strings. I care about both your asses enough to see you both like each other as much as me."

"But that's not going to work," Sanji insisted.

"You are chickening out?" Zoro smirked amused how Sanji huffed. He had to admit it was pathetically cute.

"Bastard," Sanji snorted at Zoro, blushing deeply until Nami reached over and caressed both their faces.

"What now witch? You know it can get messy." Zoro warned, dark eyes gleaming with caution. They reminded Nami she may well be playing with fire here. These were her crewmates, not assets. Personal lives that could be affected by their decisions.

"I will try it," Sanji whispered, trying to fend off a nosebleed. "But we need rules..."

"Yes, rules," Zoro muttered, reaching to caress Nami's cheek. He felt Sanji's hand grabbing his shirt and the cooks face in his, searching his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss," Nami whispered, panting. Zoro saw her climb onto the cook's lap so both their weights held him down. He grabbed Sanji by the neck and dragged him into a kiss. Both of them panted as their lips touched, and something sparked

Sanji didn't kick him. In fact, his tongue slipped over Zoro's lips. As for the swordsman, he tasted wine and stiffly let Sanji's tongue lick over his mouth. He yielded a bit, testing cigarettes and spice. At the same time, Sanji's tongue darted inside, dancing with Zoro's. The swordsman remained still, feeling the kiss of another man for the first time and not hating it.

"Marimo," Sanji muttered, hand tugging at Zoro's hair.

"Shit cook," mumbled Zoro, his eyes dark. "You're going to have to take responsibility."

"Both of you," Nami whispered as she leaned in and kissed both, one after the other. Zoro's hand caressed her shoulder while the other remained in Sanji's hair. The chef cupped Nami's cheek, and the swordsman's. The mere fact Zoro did not seem to have issues with kissing a man floored Sanji, and delighted the navigator at the same time. Just the willingness to explore had shattered Nami and Sanji's expectations.

Breathing deeply, Sanji glanced at both of the loves of his life. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and murmured, "But I am enough of a gentleman to realize that rushing into anything is hardly a good idea. I can't just use either of you for a quick way to satisfy myself."

"Do you think that's what I want with her?" Zoro asked as he glared at Sanji.

"I'm still here guys!" Nami snapped. "You two argue like you're married for crying out loud!"

"Seems as if leaving it open to let her make her mind up is the best way, and whatever happens between us does or doesn't happen," Zoro muttered as he looked at the cook. "I can't lie that I never thought of blowing off steam with you, shit cook, but I think crossing lines is hardly a good idea."

"Before we continue, let's take a breather and sit down and discuss this properly," Sanji said as he looked at them with a frown. The navigator bit her lip, and slowly got up. The others helped each other though there was griping between them. Zoro grabbed an extra chair while Sanji dusted himself off and adjusted his clothes. Nami fetched a bottle of rum, and the bottle of wine she and Sanji had been sharing, and set them on the table. The chef then washed his hands and fetched some food while Zoro and Nami sat down.

"I didn't think it would come to this but..." she trailed off.

"That's the problem. You didn't think. I didn't think, and so didn't shit cook. But this conversation HAS to happen," said Zoro opening the bottle of rum. Not bothering to pour a glass like Nami did with the two wine goblets; he simply took a tug on it.

Nami looked incredulously at the bottle he handed to her. She didn't bother to wipe it off before she sipped it. At that point, Sanji returned with some rice balls, and other appetizers. He plunked a glass down in front of Zoro, snorting. "You could at least use a glass barbarian..."

"Fuck off," Zoro said to the cook, lifting an eyebrow. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere Sanji sat down and took a glass of wine.

"Since Marimo here can't drink in a civilized manner I can hope he can talk in one," Sanji quipped, but Zoro rolled his eyes and Nami let out a labored sigh. For a few minutes, the three eyed each other in awkward silence.

"We can agree that each of us can be with the other if we wish privately," Nami muttered. "Though I think all three..."

"I can't handle the way much I react around women, but I am just as inclined to be the better man and bow out so you two can be happy," Sanji muttered glaring at both of them. "Or compete for Nami's affection. But it would be disrespectful to carry on with shit cook behind her back."

"It'd be an understanding," Nami muttered, taking a sip of wine. She followed it by grabbing the bottle of rum and taking a long drink. Zoro took it back from her.

"You can't play with people's emotions. Don't you think we have feelings too, Nami?" asked Zoro looking at her. She bit her lip, looking stuck but keeping her eyes on both Zoro chugging his bottle and Sanji sipping his wine.

"This is what I mean, Marimo," said Sanji quietly, setting down his wine glass. Both Zoro and Nami watched him pull out a cigarette and his special lighter, hearing the flick of the flint to create the flame. Smoke drifted into their nostrils with the familiar scent of Sanji's favorite cigarettes, somehow reassuring and yet disturbing.

Exhaling Sanji asked, "There are hurt feelings either way. Can you live with friends with benefits and an open relationship? Nami deserves so much more..."

"Yes, she does," Zoro agreed, folding his arms over his chest as he sat down at the table.

"But each of us should have the freedom to make our own decisions," Nami burst out. "And if we explore together..."

"I can't do that, Nami swan. I apologize," Sanji said as he looked at her quietly.

"What are you scared of?" Nami asked, caressing his cheek.

"Losing you both," Sanji whispered. "Dragging you both into a place I don't want to go..."

"My solution is simple," Zoro said as he grabbed the wine bottle and chugged on it. "We each let the person decide what they need, when and where. No questions asked. Whether we want all three of us together, or two of us individually. If one of us decides to go outside the relationship at any time, the other two need to be honest and know. However, we all need to blow off steam, and if that's what this is, that is what it remains. Ultimately, we will decide if this will work or not. None of us lets it get in the way of our dreams, or the crew. But it's the only way any of us can be happy..."

"Marimo, you actually have a brain?" Sanji muttered, snatching back the wine bottle. He wiped it off with a towel so he could refill his and Nami's glasses.

"Don't look so surprised. I've looked at Nami for a while, but you aren't outside my mind either, even if you are a pain in the ass," Zoro grumbled.

"You two are both so stubborn I want to punch you," Nami grumbled at the two men. She sipped her wine while still eying the rum bottle Zoro took another pull from.

"So are you, witch," Zoro mumbled, plunking down the bottle.

"Shitty swordsman, I thank you not to call Nami swan by that horrible name!" Sanji growled, glaring at Zoro. He flicked off cigarette ash into the nearby tray on the table.

"Princess, witch! Maybe a bit of both!" Nami interrupted. "But you're the ones calling me that! I'm calling you both idiots..."

"All women are princesses to Shit cook," said Zoro shrugging. "But you're the only one I call a witch because you keep using your magic on me to do your crazy assed schemes..."

"I help Nami swan out of love!" Sanji protested, giving Zoro a shove.

"Oh please, you'd do anything for any woman!" Zoro argued back. "What's the guarantee you wouldn't look at another woman even if she was..."

"Enough of this you two!" Nami growled, interrupting both of them. "I'm me, and you both see me differently. But can't we take each other as we are?"

"Yes..." Zoro began, but Sanji said, "Nami swan you sell yourself short!"

"Ugh," Nami groaned and slapped a palm to her forehead.

"So what will it be, Nami? Friends with benefits? Choosing between either of us?" Zoro asked her.

"What about you two?" she countered. "You both need to get it out of your system if you have any attraction between you..."

"I can control my urges," Sanji said. "You two I would bow out happily and be happy for your sake Nami swan, but I'd beat the living hell out of this shitty swordsman if he ever hurt you. And I cannot deny my love for you..."

"Three way deadlock," Nami said. "And I don't want to choose between either of you at this point if we can all explore."

"It's your fault since you started it," Zoro pointed out, glaring at her.

"Don't blame Nami swan! You were the one who ignored her at the club in search of a..." began Sanji but Zoro glared at him.

"How is my paying for it different than you romancing a pretty girl? Either way we want the same thing!" Zoro protested.

"This way we'd be safer keeping it among us!" Nami snapped.

"It isn't safer if we all get hurt," Sanji protested. "I'm sorry Nami swan."

"I'm sorry I bothered either of you," Nami mumbled, glaring at them. "And even though I want to punch you for it, you're right Zoro. It is my fault."

"Can you treat her well, Marimo?" asked Sanji, lighting another cigarette. His face flared yellow in the igniting flame, showing his curly brow and frown in a demonic light. Showing how he could be just as dangerous and formidable, an enemy if provoked.

"That's for me to say," Nami began but Zoro narrowed his gaze.

"That's none of your business," he began, slowly getting up. "I need some fresh air. What I said still stands, unless you two want to chat and come up with another solution."

He looked meaningfully at Nami, and walked off with the bottle in hand. Leaving both Sanji and Nami awkwardly looking at one another. The chef sighed, flicking ash off his cigarette. Feeling a lump in her throat Nami stammered, "I'm sorry Sanji kun..."

"I apologize Nami swan, but I don't like the idea of sharing, and I don't think he does either," Sanji admitted, squeezing her hand. "But we each have to think long and hard about such a decision."

"We're still at an impasse aren't we?" Nami said laughing bitterly. "I'd bow out if you and Zoro worked out..."

"What do you want Nami swan?" asked Sanji quietly, offering her a cigarette. She took the cancer stick and let him light it before inhaling.

"I don't know what I want," she said.

"I think you want Marimo. I think you owe it to yourself and to me to try making it work between you without money. And if you change your mind I'll be here," Sanji said. Realizing he had a point, Nami swallowed hard. Had she been so selfish she had road right over their feelings? It wasn't the first time, since by nature she was a very possessive person. Frustrated Nami inclined her head to the chef who turned away to his prep.

"Later, Sanji." Was all she could get out from the lump gathering in her throat? Why did hot angry tears threaten to form? She didn't worry so much now that why was her conscience bugging her she wasn't sure what to do. Gentle sea air wafted through Nami's hair in an evening greeting once she exited the galley. It was too claustrophobic. Closed around her. Why did Sanji have to go and ruin it?

"You are being selfish," someone interrupted her thoughts. So silently had Zoro moved that she had failed to hear him behind her.

"Don't sneak up on me!" She snapped, raising a hand to slap him. Yet he caught her wrist in his hand as if it were simplicity itself.

"Don't take out your frustration on me either since you couldn't have both because you feel too scared to make a choice," Zoro countered, letting go of her hand.

At that moment, Nami saw red so it was no surprise to the swordsman to have the navigator tackling him around the waist. Instead of pummeling him, she found herself thrown over his shoulder. "Put me down jackass!" She hollered.

"Stop bitching and listen for a few minutes witch," Zoro shouted back, carrying her towards the main mast where his favorite spot was. He plunked her down on the rain barrel where he moved irritated in her way so she couldn't escape. The slap across his face hardly fazed him.

"Feel better?" He asked, rubbing his cheek. She had held back. Before she spoke, further Zoro thrust the opened bottle of whisky at her. Therefore, he wanted to level with her, not fight.

"Yes and no. What are you trying to pull lugging me around like baggage?" She snorted, taking a chug.

"Make a choice. Don't drag both of us into this if it's about you not being able to decide. So woman up and choose him or me. It's not that hard..." Zoro snorted, taking back the bottle she shoved at him.

"Where do you get off pushing this when you said...?" She began. Zoro folded his arms over his chest. His dark eyes glared at her showing he wasn't bullshitting.

"As first mate. I figured that you'd get pissed at shit cook and he'd be a gentleman and turn you down," Zoro said frowning. "So I'm saying let him turn you down if you choose me. Otherwise get your ass back in there and let him romance you."

"Zoro, you are majorly pissing me off!" Nami threatened. Zoro rolled his eyes at her tantrum. Typical Nami all around. If she didn't get what she wanted, she would scream and carry on like a child. This time he wouldn't be fazed.

"You're being a spoiled brat now because you can't get you way is that it witch?" Zoro asked, smirking. Somehow he had moved very close so their noses almost touched. Nami's deer in the headlights look was too cute for him to resist any longer, so he quickly took a chance. Nami's next words vanished in a forceful kiss. His talented tongue slipped past her lips since she was caught off guard. With her own mouth occupied, she found it impossible to argue. Since his hips nudged between her legs, she had nowhere to go.

Those damn swords made it very hard to wrap both her legs around his hips, so she was surprised feeling his hand under her thigh guiding her leg high enough to clear. Against the mast he pressed her back, having boosted her up so the pressure of his body alone held her in place. Her shorts pressed to his abdomen hard and firm. Through the mouthful of his thrusting tongue mapping out her palate, Nami realized how considerate he was being. She reached up, seized two handfuls of green hair so she could tug on it.

"Wha..." She managed to gasp out the minute his lips left hers. The navigator heaved in a huge breath. That same smirk twitched his lips at the same time his dark eyes examined her face.

"Just as I thought," he chuckled. "Your panties are getting wet right now aren't they?"

"Pervert!" She hissed, yanking on his hair.

"Ow! I'm only stating a fact because my shirts getting wet," Zoro protested.

Voice dripping from sarcasm Nami snorted, "Oh I'm so sorry to inconvenience you!

"I'm not," Zoro interrupted, amused how her own mouth opened at the sight of him licking his lips. Floored, Nami realized she had not seen this side of him anywhere else except in front of her. Just now, he gave her a very sexy smoldering look. Judging from her reaction Zoro knew he had her right where he wanted her; namely in his arms. Those breasts pressed up to his chest were an added bonus.

"I'd rather sit on your lap," she mumbled, unable to tear her gaze away.

"Holding you up like this is nothing," Zoro chuckled, running one hand up and down her bare leg, the one curled around his left hip.

"Oh... Oh..." Nami got out, blushing slightly at the naughty possibilities going through her mind.

"And yes I have done it standing up," Zoro whispered in her ear. "But not with my swords on."

How could he guess what she was thinking? Surely, it was because he was so good at reading people or knew her so well he could guess her thoughts. One of his hands slid between them, rubbing her inner thigh from underneath. Nami bit back her noise, eyes squeezed shut. Still she felt his eyes on her, not making fun but simply watching her. From the way those fingers thrust in and out past her panties he knew what he was doing. Her whimpered cries we're muffled in his shoulder since she ousted her face into it. Zoro pulled back, cupping her chin. His mouth found hers again stifling her whimpers while letting her plunder his mouth. Again, the intimacy with kissing pushed the encounter well above a simple fuck. Nami felt the tingling itch turn into a burn. The burn caught fire that surged up and down her legs to a toe-curling climax.

Zoro released her lips long enough to watch her panting. He held her securely off her feet; hand still in place long enough for her to come down feeling far from abandoned when most men would teasingly yank their fingers away. "You were just begging for that all along weren't you?" He mumbled matter of fact.

Nami let out a low, "uh huh." Still her mind reeled from the intensity of her orgasm that Zoro had so considerately given her. He continued to watch her panting in and out, thumb brushing over her lip and cheek gently. Brown eyes met dark ones. Nami released his shoulders long enough to move her hands between them to his pants.

"You don't have to," he muttered.

"Are you kidding? I want to..." She began, rubbing him through the front of his pants.

Zoro scowled. "Can't you for once in your life accept something freely?"

"But I want you inside," Nami blurted out.

"Huh?" Zoro got out, his furious look vanishing.

"Honestly, you can shove that dick of yours into my...," she grumbled, glaring at him that she had to be so crude.

"I know what you mean, Nami," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "But not that you think you're obligated to return the favor."

"I'm doing it because I want you to. That good enough?" She snapped. "I'm not going to jerk you off; I want you to fuck me against the mast..."

"Mmn because it's your fantasy you mean?" He suddenly teased, rubbing fingers along her crotch. She had to want this for both of them, not just an exchange of pleasures. His other hand worked to help her unfasten the front of his pants.

"Don't act so smug," she scolded, reaching in to feel him for the first time.

"Condoms in my wallet. I assume you know where that is," he teased, words tickling her ear. In a million years, he never figured she would put her hand on him just out

of mutual interest.

Nami grumbled under her breath while Zoro backed away enough. Still he held her up with one hand cupping her bottom. One handed he helped extract the item since one of her hands was busy giving him a few considerate tugs to get a sense of his size. Somehow, it was important that they did this together, the navigator realized. A cold wind rose from the sea, but Zoro's warm body kept a pocket of heat in the immediate area. Her fingers barely wrapped around his shaft he noticed to his amusement and her surprise. Once he slipped his wallet back in- he clutched the package between his teeth doing so- he tore the package open one handed. His dark eyes gleamed amused at Nami as she snatched it away and helped him unroll it.

Then he guided himself to her opening. Nami both whimpered and gasped as he thrust in, whispering, "relax."

Why did he have to be so considerate, she wondered. Because his kindness turned her heart to mush at that moment. Around his neck, she wrapped her arms so she could press her face into his shoulder. However, Zoro pulled back, whispering, "Look at me Nami... Are you ok?"

"If I wasn't, you would know it," she managed to pant. Nami's breasts heaved against his chest. Instead of moving, he reached down with one hand to the hem of her shirt. Nami raised her hands over her head so he could tug it up and off her. Both his hands slid eagerly over the globes, pressing them together between his huge hands in her bra.

"Zoro, what's taking you so long to move?" She hissed, eyes closed in bliss at his hands massaging her breasts. He grabbed one of her hands to position it on his shirt bottom. She tugged it up and out of his haramaki with his help. Instantly her eyes drifted to the massive scar angled down across his chest.

"Because it's so much fun to tease you, witch," Zoro chuckled with a smirk. "Now I've got you exactly where I want you... Do you think I'm going to let you get your way all the time?"

Nami's breath escaped her lips at the moment their eyes met. Only his body hid her semi nude body from anyone seeing what they were doing. In fact, he wanted as much time to prove to her what he could do since he had her attention. The navigator would learn exactly what two people could do together out of mutual desire! Not the need to match favor for favor. He wanted to give freely of himself without stipulations. Kneading her breasts, he gave a few thrusts in and out. The choked gasp she gave him was delicious.

"Nami swan?" Mumbled a voice that brought her to a haunt. Zoro's hand pressed over her mouth as he pressed her into the mast, whispering, "Keep quiet."

Reflexively Nami's legs tightened around his waist, but the swordsman remained hard inside her. Being interrupted only inflamed his desire. Nami gripped his shoulders more tightly shivering. Zoro moved his body to completely block her, in a show of possessiveness that floored her. Thankfully, Sanji's shoes receded into the background. The way the navigator wrapped tightly around him Zoro happily enjoyed. How many nights had he wanted to be so intimate with the feisty navigator? Replacing his hand with his mouth, Zoro thrust powerfully into Nami.

At first, she pressed her face into the groove between his shoulder and neck so her breaths fanned his ear. Directly in front of her nose she saw his three earrings swaying, so an idea surfaced in her mind. Smirking she sucked the teardrop shaped ends into her mouth, sucking and pulling in them. Zoro let out a moan of surprise. Grabbing both her hands, he pinned them up with his so she was forced to tighten her grip. His pace still felt good but was far from satisfying her completely, unless he kept this repetitive, delicious pounding.

"Devious witch," he chuckled, amused and pleased. Though the night air felt chilly on her exposed skin the huge warmth they generated by their lovemaking kept her from shivering.

So caught up was Nami that she didn't sense the same presence he did. Alongside the boat. It was only an instant later when he heard Sanji's voice in the distance greeting them that he knew it was friendly. Nami let out a whimper, as he drove hard and fast into her, relentellsy picking up the pace. Heat and molten passion surged around them both, catching them up.

Like a typhoon, the navigator shivered helplessly though her legs gripped the swordsman tightly. Nails dug into his shoulders like eagles talons. Her muffled scream into Zoro's mouth only sounded like a muffled sob of joy. He released her mouth once he drew in great gulps of air. One of her legs caught on the trio of sword hilts where they were tucked into the loops of his haramaki.

"You ok?" He whispered in her ear.

"Uh huh," she managed to pant. The swordsman remained against her as she came down before he backed away and set her on the rain barrel. His back was turned only for an instant before she felt the cold ocean air. Fear of rejection was replaced with his shirt pressed into her hands. Then she realized he was only disposing of the condom. Putting the shirt on she felt minute aftershocks of pleasure burning inside her.

Zoro turned around, smirking at her. He seemed extremely happy, not just smug. Nami managed a laugh, realizing the awkwardness she feared was nonexistent. "That's a good look for you..."

"You too," she got out before he shoved the rum bottle at her.

Reaching over, he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She sat on his lap on the rain barrel where he settled with a grunt. His hand wandered over her hip teasingly. Both of them sipped the whisky in turn. Curious Nami kissed the underside of his chin, earning a shift of his mouth to cover hers for a soft kiss. A bit achy yet far from fully satisfied Nami leaned into his shoulder once he pulled away for air, looking at her intently.

"Just so you know, I don't like sharing everything," he cautioned her. "Unless you're going as friends with benefits or something tell me now."

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully.

"This has ground rules. Either no strings attached friends with benefits, or we're together. What's it going to be, Nami?" he asked. "Either way I think I have a right to know, and I'll be damned determined that this doesn't give any favoritism."

"That's not what this is about," she grumbled.

"I wouldn't do this to repay you for some outrageous debt either," he mumbled. "I think you know that now. It's because I want to. But if this is just sex to you, it's friends with benefits. I can live with that, but it'll get messy."

Nami pressed her knees together, biting her lip. Zoro's index finger circling lightly on her hip wasn't helping her calm down. Judging from the lump in his pants, he was also far from satiation. However, he had very good control over his body, whereas Nami wasn't so sure she could hold off for long. Plus he only had one other condom on his wallet and Nami kept her supply down in her room. His hand darted down between her legs to play with her soaked panties.

"With just you," she gasped, realizing he had her there. "Not with Sanji, not with anyone else. But I bet you knew that all along and tried to get me with this, you sneak."

"You're smarter than I am, but you can't always manipulate me with that debt," he murmured.

"Don't be so sure of that, Zoro," she smirked. "But there's no money involved with the sex. Just having fun with exclusively each other."

"Friends with benefits?" he murmured. Nami nodded slowly, being completely honest.

"To be honest I've wanted to do this for a while," he confessed. "But you were so hell-bent on…"

"Zoro shut up, and let's just enjoy ourselves. Friends with benefits, exclusive to each other. Any time the other wants, and no getting in the way of each other's goals. We're still nakima, first and foremost as Straw hats."

"You're still navigator, and I'm still swordsman, unless we are doing this together. We have to be careful WHEN and where we do this," Zoro murmured, nodding in understanding. She felt the relief in his body, though she wondered just how much he was hot for her. Either way, this was what she wanted, or he was willing to give. Nami was selfish, but she could be selfish just for the swordsman, whom she trusted with her life like all the others on the crew.

"I've wanted you for a while also," she whispered, rubbing him between her legs. The smirk he gave her relaxed her and any awkwardness. Leaning back against him, she opened her legs so he could continue his relentless assault. Sadness, guilt and all the other emotions evaporated largely. Someone was giving her the passionate attention she ached for, and it didn't feel so empty.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, nipping her ear.

"Horny swordsman," she complained before he again stifled her with a kiss. Since his tongue tasted of rum, she sucked on it eagerly. That metallic smell pervaded her senses while one of his hands massaged her breasts.

At the same time his other hand moved between her legs, fingers scissoring up inside. Nami couldn't complain with the swordsman's tongue dominating her mouth.

Only after he released her from the kiss did she realize his fingers moved in and out with nothing in the way.

"The hell are my panties?" She got out when he smirked devilishly.

"You won't need them right now," he whispered in her ear, nipping on the outside to lick it with his tongue.

"Where... Are... They..." She gritted, unable to stop moaning between thrusts.

"My pocket," Zoro said.

"Lucky for you that's one place that I don't mind," Nami confessed.

"You sure?" Zoro asked watching her carefully. He stopped thrusting his fingers into her so she pressed her legs together to keep from dripping her essence onto his pants. More than just a mere question, the query probed for a deeper meaning. A definition to the nature of the relationship.

"Mmm hmm," she reassured him. "Now you can put it in me..."

"Unless you've other condoms on you..." Zoro said sheepishly. "If you really want to not wait I could pull out."

"In my room," Nami said softly. "You just have to carry me there..."

"You're always tricking me into doing shit for you, you witch," Zoro grumbled, glaring at her though his hand ran over her hip.

"Or you could just cum inside me. I am on birth control..." She reassured him.

"I am clean, but you..." Zoro asked. She nodded.

"I'll carry you," he offered. "Don't want to take unnecessary risks."

Nami was about to throw her arms around his neck when he put his hand over her mouth again and repositioned her so she sat with her legs between his and his chin on top of her head. Both his arms wrapped around her in the shadows, and she was sure he was hiding her from view. One arm enclosed over her chest, the other over her dripping center giving nobody any view of her whatsoever. If they happened to look, they could see someone sitting with their back leaned against the mast on a barrel.

"AHOY swordsman!" shouted the voice. "You do know you can go drink in the bar!"

It was Franky. That damn cyborg could probably hear anything with that hearing of his. Nami felt her face flush, realizing this was why Zoro was holding her so possessively. So he had come back ahead of the others?

"I fucking knew that! You don't need to tell me the obvious," Zoro grumbled, hoping his voice wouldn't sound like he was panting. Next time he'd try this in the crow's nest where he weight lifted, but he honestly didn't think that things would go this far.

"Just a friendly reminder!" Franky called. "I've seen you drinking all this past week by the mast when you could be way more comfortable on a barstool watching the fish tank! That IS Why I designed it!"

"I get the message!" Zoro grumbled. "By the way, you're back early!"

"Noticed you had sailed the ship into port. Wanted to make sure you knew the others were fine! I'll just be going back now!" Franky called to him.

"Later!" Franky chuckled, and Nami felt she was going to die of embarrassment, all her arousal evaporated thanks to that damn Speedo wearing cyborg. Yes, he had helped Robin, but he still got on her nerves. It was taking a lot of getting used to having him with their crew, with his bizarre antics. Yet he did show his worth in the much larger ship they now inhabited.

Nami sighed in relief at the same time Zoro did. Both of them glanced at one another and stifled the chuckle. Resting his chin on the top of her head Zoro murmured, "Your room or mine?"

"Mine, later," Nami said softly.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday… even though it's not for another few days," Zoro whispered.

"Idiot," Nami murmured, liking the feel of his muscular arms enclosing her safely to him. Though she decided not to worry too much tonight until they faced the others in a few days time. Just what would result from her choice she wasn't sure, but she knew that such a choice had to be made. She couldn't always get her way, but sometimes she could get what she needed.


	3. Chapter 3-Sharing in the Kitchen

Despite the times they had shared, Nami still felt bad about the chef. He seemed very forlorn and serious the next day, and she couldn't bear to see him in such a funk. Zoro too glanced at Sanji who didn't even look his way. Grasping her pant legs, Nami felt a choked sob in her throat. Zoro heard this as he sat next to her.

"Oi..." He muttered as everyone was about to sit down.

"Just look at him," muttered Nami. "Why did he have to say no?"

Zoro gave her a curious look, and then glanced at the cook. "I hate to say it but I even miss his sorry assed bitching."

"He's all alone," Nami whispered. Grumbling Zoro rubbed his face and cursed under his breath as he stole a rice ball off Nami's plate. Something about that cook tore at him as well. Glancing back to Nami he nodded.

"Don't worry. If I don't get killed for this, or skewer him, maybe I'll..." Zoro began, ribbing his chin.

"What's going on in that head of yours, idiot?" Nami asked. Ignoring her names Zoro whispered, "I know how to get shit cook to stop sulking. The only question is are you sure...?"

"Zoro?" She murmured.

"I don't like sharing, but I'll make an exception," Zoro whispered, rubbing her thigh. "Cause I can't get that pain in the ass out of my head..."

Nami's eyes widened as she swallowed. Did Zoro actually mean he was willing to include the chef despite how they bitched? Turning to Zoro, she kissed his cheek. A smile came to her lips as she rose to her feet. Zoro nodded, noting how Sanji kicked Luffy hard in the face when he reached out to eat something.

"Stay the hell away from the food!" Sanji snapped, grey blue eyes filled with near rage. Snorting, Zoro rose to his feet, and grabbed Nami by the arm. She nodded, half worried about what would happen next.

"Everyone out! Out!" Sanji bellowed. "Until you can appreciate the hard work and it's ready! Beat it!"

Usopp felt chopper jump into his arms as he stammered, "Usopp! He's going to cook me!"

"Let's go!" Usopp muttered as he rushed out, holding chopper under one arm. Robin glanced up amused and unflappable while she strode out without being prompted. Sanji was about to mutter, "Robin chan you may stay..."

"I think I'll give you some space," she said. Luffy burst into a run while Zoro moved forwards, and Nami moved up apart from him.

"And that especially means you, moss for fucking brains!" Sanji bellowed, aiming a kick.

"Sanji just shut up and hear us out!" Nami shouted, clonking him on the head while Zoro launched himself on the cook.

"Get the hell off me!" Sanji snarled at Zoro though between the two of them they wrestled him to the wall. Leaping onto his back, Nami wrapped her legs around him while Zoro pinned him with his massive body.

"Nami swan, what are you doing? Marimo, you have five seconds to explain what the fuck is going on before I..."

"Shut up," Zoro muttered as he leaned in and captured Sanji's mouth in a kiss while Nami ran her hands over the cooks chest. Her tongue dragged along his ear at the same time Sanji initially struggled. Roughly, Zoro plundered Sanji's mouth, tasting tobacco and the spicy taste that made Sanji who he was. His hand grabbed at the cooks ass, giving it a rough pinch.

Suddenly very angry, Sanji kneed him in the gut, and kicked him off. He caught Nami in a tight embrace against himself, panting. Pushing her behind him he hissed, "Marimo, that was low. Very low. It isn't a fucking joke!"

Rubbing his jaw Zoro rolled to his feet, but kept his distance. Nami hugged Sanji from behind, kissing along his ear till she reached his mouth. Because she was a woman Sanji dared not stop her from pressing her body to him and stealing a kiss. Letting her tongue slip onto his mouth was like tasting Zoro and a slice of paradise. His thin body felt right against hers, as much as Zoro's did.

Surfacing for air, Sanji panted, feeling his nose dripping with blood. He whispered, "Nami swan, don't tell me he has you in this sick joke..."

"No. This is for real," Nami said as Zoro grabbed a towel and passed it to her. She pressed it to his face to try to stop his nosebleed.

"Listen curly brow, we need to talk," Zoro grunted, glaring at him. Nami's lipstick had smeared both their lips.

"All right, talk," Sanji panted, accepting the towel while Zoro pulled up a chair, and Nami guided him to sit in it. Then she sat on his lap while Zoro handed over a bottle of water. That way Sanji would not dare go anywhere.

"Here is some ice. Should help stop your nosebleed, curly brow," said Zoro, walking over to stand behind the chair. Surprised, Sanji let Zoro hand him the pack, but insisted on holding it there himself.

"So, talk, Marimo. What's going on? And not that I don't enjoy where you are sitting Nami swan... My honor would plead that..." Sanji panted.

"I'm fine with where she is sitting, it's her choice," Zoro sighed rubbing his brow. "Look, I know you want to be honorable and bow out and all, but Nami and me..."

"Nami and I..." Nami corrected him, wrapping her arm around Sanji's neck.

"Whatever witch," Zoro said without missing a beat, dodging the cooks kick. Kudos to Sanji for holding Nami on his lap while aiming mutton shot at him.

"Don't call Nami swan that!" Sanji insisted glaring at Zoro. "I'll listen if you stop acting like a barbarian, Marimo."

This earned him another eye roll from Zoro, who pulled up a chair and sat down near Sanji. The swordsman then cleared his throat. "We want to offer you a proposition..."

"Nami swan, do you mind if I smoke?" Sanji asked. She let him reach for a cigarette, and he lit it with his silver lighter before exhaling the smoke at Zoro.

"Your lungs not mine shit cook," Zoro quipped.

"Your liver not mine," Sanji retaliated, glaring at Zoro.

"Boys, listen," Nami said as snatched Sanji's cigarette from his mouth, took a drag on it and offered it back to him.

"We know you're trying to be a gentleman..." Said Zoro. "But you can cut it out."

"Excuse me? I don't give up my code of honor for..." Sanji protested, face wrinkled with hurt, at least the half of his face they could see.

"We know, so you can have us both, like we have each other, curly brow," Zoro said, slapping a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. His fingers kneaded into the tight muscles of the cook's tired shoulders.

"Not so hard, Marimo," Sanji warned, inhaling another drag. "Why?"

"Because your nakima and you're the only one we want to share with," said Nami, caressing his blonde hair.

"I don't want your pity," Sanji huffed, glaring at Zoro.

"Who says that I don't mind the thought of you and me having a fuck once in a while..." Zoro whispered to Sanji.

"Don't use such horrible language around Nami swan, barbarian!" Sanji griped, kicking Zoro In the knee.

"What I mean is that you and I can be together, as Zoro and you can be together, or Zoro and I. Equal partners," Nami suggested. "That way nobody is left out."

"I cannot..." Sanji began.

"Try it, before you knock it," Zoro urged. "But I'm not on bottom."

Sanji shot him a glare, but did not kick him this time. Not when Zoro grabbed his chin for a rough kiss again. This time Nami watched Sanji's tongue dueling with Zoro's in their merged mouths. The one reason they broke the kiss was for air, so Nami could lean in for a long slow deep kiss. His low moan was worth it to both of them, Nami swinging around to straddle him.

Zoro ran a hand between them, clutching the cook's goods, but Sanji broke the kiss. "Wait!"

"You want this or not?" Zoro asked.

"I have cooking to do!" Sanji complained. "Unless you want Nami swan to starve, shit swordsman!"

"Later then," Zoro said with a nod of understanding.

"Later," Sanji said as he inhaled a drag on his cigarette. His arms twined around Nami as he pressed his forehead to hers. Cupping her cheek, he gave her a slow sweet kiss, before he ran his hands over her breasts.

"What about having to cook, curly brow?" Zoro asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Nami swan do forgive me, but we must carry this on after dinner..." Sanji said reluctantly, and then nodded at Zoro. An understanding passed between them, so Nami climbed off his lap and gave him one more quick kiss. Zoro pulled Sanji off his chair, and nipped at his lower lip, giving both Nami and Sanji's backsides a good swat.

"Do that again and I'll kick your ass," Sanji threatened Zoro, who smirked a bit.

"I'm going to take a nap," Zoro yawned, giving Nami a small sweet kiss on his way out. Once he was gone, Sanji pulled her into an embrace, kissing her neck sensually. Her arms found their way around his neck so she could press all her front to him. Her nose slid against his, finding his lips to slide her tongue across the crease of his. Sanji obliged her, letting her explore his mouth with a contented sigh of bliss.

After a minute, Nami panted in his arms. Sanji gave her a small sad smile. "I'll take you any way I can get you, if this makes you happy..."

"You deserve happiness with both of us," Nami whispered to him.

"I do apologize but I must cook now," Sanji apologized, pulling back to kiss her hand. "Unless you would like to favor me with your company... My Nami swan."

"Wouldn't miss it," Nami said with a broad smile. She gave Sanji's backside a look when he went to mix her a drink.

His kiss on her cheek smelled and felt like a slice of heaven. Smiling like an idiot, he turned to his preps with a song in his lips. Was it because of this, or both of them? Her hand wrapped around the cool fruity drink, sliding her hand up and down the stem.

She loved them both. There was more than enough to share. One would protect her with his sword, and the other would be always at her side. Nami giggled, imagining two long red threads tying their pinkies together. One to a grumpy swordsman, the other to a love struck chef. She shivered a bit, taking the cooks jacket to wrap around her shoulders. It smelled of vanilla, spices, and tobacco.

"Nami swan would you fetch Marimo? Dinner is almost ready," Sanji called out, striding over on graceful legs. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you Sanji kun will do," Nami giggled, returning the kiss. She took a bottle of whisky with her towards the main mast. Under its shadow, she spotted the swordsman snoring away, the snot bubble indicative of his deep slumber.

"Oi, Zoro," she called out, crouching near him. Mischievously she swung one leg over his hip, sat down on his crotch, and shifted. Even though she stretched out on top of him with a loud sigh, he made no acknowledgement she was even there. Both her arms wrapped around his neck after she angled her mouth over his and nibbled at his lip. A hand clamped on her ass, giving it a squeeze.

"You smell like curly brow," he whispered, smirking though his eyes still were tightly shut.

"You were awake weren't you?" Nami asked him accusingly.

"I leave you to figure it out, witch," Zoro whispered against her lips. "But your smells together are nice."

"Well its dinner time," she purred trying to break free. Zoro ground his hips against hers, and then flipped them over so she was pinned under him.

"Still tired," Zoro muttered, throwing a leg over hers so she could not move. Both his strong arms clutched her against him so tightly she couldn't get away. At least he lay on his side now so she was not crushed but the deck was hard under her cheek.

"Let me go you big buffoon," Nami scolded. Zoro took both her arms, wrapping them around him and sliding one leg between hers so it pressed against her crotch

"Too comfy," Zoro yawned. He wriggled his leg in just the right way so she had some relief. Sanji's jacket was tossed over both of them now. The sound of cook shoes against the deck under her ear accompanied a tobacco smell.

"Damn Marimo," grunted Sanji's voice. She opened her eyes to peer up at Sanji, pissed but amused, balancing a tray on his hand.

"Sanji... He wouldn't let me go," Nami said with feigned irritation. Sanji crouched down for a kiss.

"Here, try this," he sighed, backing up to take a rice ball off the tray he still carried. He waved it in front of Zoro's nose. The swordsman didn't bother to open either eye but his mouth opened a split second before Sanji snatched the rice ball away.

"Shit cook," Zoro growled, glaring up at Sanji.

"Barbarian," Sanji huffed, shoving a rice ball into Zoro's face. Despite the prissy look, the food was excellent. Zoro chewed on the offered food hungrily.

"Doesn't taste like it will kill me," he quipped.

"Get your lazy ass up and let go of Nami swan!" Sanji grumbled, nudging Zoro with a shoe in the ribs.

"You sure you aren't on the rag, dartboard brow?" Zoro asked.

"Screw you," Sanji shot back, reaching down to pry Zoro's arms off Nami.

"Br careful what you ask, curly brow," said Zoro, smirking up at them both.

"How do you put up with this or is beyond me, Nami swan, you have the patience of an angel," Sanji sighed, kissing her hand. Bending down again he put a rice ball in his mouth, dangling it over Zoro's face. Only so instant later did the swordsman bite into it right from the cook's mouth.

Nami giggled, entertained by this impromptu game. Sanji bent forwards again, but used his legs to propel himself up and into the air so Zoro was forced to leap to his feet. "Asshole chef!" Zoro cursed.

Sanji landed next to Nami, pulled her close, and pressed the rice ball into his mouth to hers. Both she and the chef felt themselves yanked over by strong arms to a muscular body. Hands wandered over their respective asses for a good pinch. For a split second, Zoro peered at both of them bending to take a kiss from Sanji's mouth, then hers. Both kisses lasted for an instant.

"Leave my ass alone, Marimo," Sanji griped, but didn't push away.

"I've got a witch and a shit cook nagging me now. Don't know when I was better off," Zoro chuckled, giving them both a devilish grin. He then let both of them go, and walked off to the galley. Nami panted, gasping at the residual feel of the fingers that had slipped between her legs into her panties.

"Shitty swordsman," Sanji grumbled, arm around Nami's waist and other hand holding the tray he had balanced the whole time. Against her hip, she felt his bulge.

"He felt you up too?" She asked, smirking.

"Marimo bastard..." Sanji grumbled but Nami rocked her hips against his.

"I can take care of that for you, Sanji kun," she purred.

"Nami swan," he stammered, nose again bleeding. She seized his nose and pinched it, giving him a kiss.

"Let's go into the kitchen," she purred, taking his other hand in hers. Snatching the handkerchief from his pocket, she pressed it to his nose. Sanji let her lead him with a hand on his apron string so he could carry his tray and hold the white stitched cloth smelling of tangerines.

It looked so painful for him walking Nami felt increasingly sorry for him. When they reached the kitchen, Zoro was setting the table to his shock. "Did I hit my head and end up in some alternate world?" Sanji asked.

"No. Just for once I'm doing you a favor, shit cook," Zoro mumbled.

"The spoon goes to the RIGHT of the plate, philistine!" Sanji snapped, marching over towards him. He yanked the piece of silverware out of Zoro's hand.

"You need to get laid, curly brow," Zoro said matter of fact, moving so close their breath passed hot between them.

"This is your fucking fault, Marimo," Sanji gasped.

"Looks painful," Zoro muttered, reaching down between them to Sanji's crotch. The chef didn't object to the rough hand rubbing over him while he yanked him so his ass pressed to Zoro's own bulge.

"Let me go, Marimo or I'll kick you so hard you'll sing soprano," Sanji whispered.

"You don't want that do you? Not when I could run my sword into your annoying ass?" Zoro whispered.

"Humph," Sanji muttered, grabbing the edge of the table. "You would be so fortunate."

Instead of a pout, Sanji gave Zoro a wicked smirk and spun around, slamming him into the counter. "Keep your distance asshole till I tell you I'm ready. But you're in MY kitchen now. And you don't want to fuck with the cook."

"So you do have balls after all, shit cook?" Zoro asked, amused, and a bit shocked to feel Sanji shoving him with such force so he had to catch the counter to steady himself.

"Just set the table," Sanji grunted, his flirty nature submerged beneath the air of businesslike negotiator that Zoro had to admire. "Nami swan, show this boor where things go before I kick his backside?"

"Will do," said Nami singsonging. "He owes me 300 percent interest from Loguetown…"

"I do not, you witch!" Zoro barked back, but took the plates she handed him. Sanji amused himself watching Zoro set the places under Nami's bossy directions. Soon the whole table looked perfect though Zoro seemed ready to kill something.

"Left, left is left!" Nami blurted out.

"I don't think he knows his right from his left," Sanji mused, rubbing his chin.

"Fuck off, shit cook," Zoro grumbled.

"No, I'm serious," Sanji said, his eyes giving no indication he was pulling Zoro's leg. In fact, he looked remarkably analytical.

"Sanji kun?" Nami asked.

"Not everyone CAN tell right from left if they think it's backwards," Sanji said with a shrug. "Anyhow, we've some time before I set out the meals."

"Time enough to tend to your problem, curly brow," Zoro commented, pointing to the tent under Sanji's apron.

"I told you once… and I HATE repeating myself…" Sanji gritted, until Nami took his arms from behind.

"Sit down over there…" she urged. "Zoro, help him to the chair…"

"Not in my kitchen… please…. Not where I make my food," Sanji pleaded.

"Dining room," said Zoro softly, helping maneuver Sanji into the nearest chair he dragged back so it was just in front of the galley door. Nami urged Sanji to sit down, and removed his apron, then Zoro smirked wickedly, pinning the cooks' hands over his head. He sucked on Sanji's fingers, tasting the flour and sugar present and the soap the cook had used. Then he caught Sanji's lips in a rough kiss. At the same time, Sanji felt Nami's hands undoing his belt efficiently. She had to unbutton his vest, and tugged out his neatly tucked in shirt. Her shoulders were between his knees that shook.

"What are you doing…? Nami swan…" he stammered, feeling Zoro's lips leave his.

"Relax, curly brow, and let the witch work her magic," Zoro whispered from somewhere behind. Sanji felt himself pushed forward in the chair, and a muscular body shoved behind him. To his shock, he felt himself lifted up and set on a hard pair of muscular legs. A black bandanna was tied over his eyes and he shivered.

"Marimo…" Sanji gritted, twisting and writhing in the swordsman's iron grip. Yet Nami's hands resting on his thighs stopped his legs from daring to kick and injure his sweet angel of the seas.

"Sanji shut up," Nami said sweetly. "This is for you, so just feel… ok? Or I'll leave you to finish on your own…"

"Marimo… Nami swan…" Sanji whispered, voice dragging into a tone like ragged velvet. "What do you have in mind?"

Small hands unzipped his fly tortuously slow. Zoro's hot breath fanned Sanji's neck, and he panted hoarsely. Both their smells filled his nostrils, and he could feel his nose dripping. Fortunately, a cloth pressed to him, and he felt Zoro's strong fingers pinching his nose.

"Easy curly brow," Zoro urged. "Don't pass out on us yet."

"Screw you, Marimo," Sanji whispered. He bit off his reply at the sensation of the navigator's hands reaching into his underpants. This was undignified, but extremely sinful. His angel and the swordsman were both bracketing him, attending to his needs despite his protests.

"Why Sanji kun, you've got some very nice equipment," Nami purred. He hoarsely panted her name, unable to make a sound because of the cool air hitting him. Zoro had lifted him enough so that Nami could pull Sanji's pants down around his knees. Now the bare cloth of Zoro's green pants rested under his bare bottom.

"Nami swan… are you sure you want to do this?" Sanji panted.

"I do..." Nami murmured, hot breath fanning his protesting erection. The way those hands traced over Sanji struggled to keep his composure. That tongue licking his ear and the swordsman's teeth nipping at his neck and tasting his sweat didn't help either.

"Have you ever been with a man before, Marimo?" asked Sanji.

"First time for everything," Zoro whispered. "I wouldn't do this just with anyone. You need to get this out of your system, and relax. Stop being so pissy and just accept what we're giving you."

"I don't want you doing this to feel sorry for me," Sanji whispered.

"It's not because of that, Sanji," Zoro said seriously. To his shock, it was the first time he heard Zoro say his name.

"Why?" he asked, arching his back at the sensation of warm wetness sliding over his tip.

"Because the idea of including you in this doesn't seem that sickening," said Zoro candidly, clutching Sanji in a close crushing hug, to restrain him and perhaps give an excuse for feeling his hands over his chest.

"Thanks a whole fucking heap, bastard," Sanji grumbled, voice catching.

"Hey, I owe it to you to at least try and see if this can work," Zoro admitted sheepishly. "Just because I've been with women all the time doesn't mean I haven't been curious. Anyhow, Nami wants this. She wants you to stop fucking pouting and be happy."

"I don't pout, and I thank you NOT to demean women by giving female attributes to me," Sanji said in a deadly serious voice. "I am NOT a woman, I am a man. Just because I have attractions to both you and Nami swan does NOT give you the right to use women in a manner that would give insult to a gentleman."

Zoro heard the fire in his voice and shivered. He murmured, "I hear you. I didn't mean it like that. It's hard to keep from saying things when you're used to one thing most of your life."

"I forgive you this time, Marimo," Sanji murmured, feeling the tension leave his body. Zoro didn't know any better.

"I'm not used to this, curly brow," Zoro admitted again, lips buzzing his ear.

"Just treat me as you always do, Mario, and go with your instincts, base as they are," Sanji murmured, resting his head against Zoro's shoulder. "You don't have to treat me as a woman to do this. Nami swan is the lady here, and I am the gentleman…"

Soberly Zoro rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder. He felt pissed at himself. "Gomen nasai…" he whispered.

"I accept your apology, Zoro," Sanji whispered back. He turned his face to catch Zoro's lips in a sincere kiss. Zoro nodded, feeling the crushing pressure off his chest and his honor. His hands roughly massaged Sanji's body, trying to get him to relax while Nami's mouth did service to his manhood. Sanji's hands were let free enough to tangle in the navigator's hair while he let out a low groan.

"Nami swan…" he sighed blissfully. "You don't have to but this is amazing…"

"Mmm," Nami hummed. Sanji could feel the vibration through his loins, and a hand reaching between his legs from Zoro to knead and help him along. Two hands slid under Sanji's knees lifting them up off the chair while his tip hit the back of something.

"Nami swan… I wish that I could be inside you," Sanji got out.

"You only needed to ask," Nami replied. Gone was the sweet mouth from his manhood.

"You don't have to…" Sanji stammered, feeling Zoro lower his knees.

"I want to," said Nami, her mouth hot on his neck with Zoro's. He heard the tearing sound of a foil pouch, and felt two pairs of hands unrolling a sheath over his hardness. It felt so intense he was sure it would hurt him.

"The chair might not hold," Sanji whispered.

"Not a problem," Zoro grunted from behind. To Sanji's shock, he was boosted off the chair and felt Zoro carrying him somewhere before he was set down again.

"Where?" he got out, feeling Nami's hands caressing him again.

"Crate," Zoro muttered. "In the supply closet."

"But what if someone walks in?"

"I shoved the chair under the doorknob," Nami giggled lightly. He felt her lips trace over his and her hands still stroking him. Sometimes Zoro's rough hand would pump and tug at him with the expert most men possessed on their own organs.

"So, just relax," said Zoro.

"I want you inside me too, Marimo… before this night is over," Sanji whispered.

"One at a time. We don't have a long time before Luffy busts down that door," Zoro grunted. Sanji was sure he'd lose his mind at the feeling of Nami's hands on his shoulders, and Zoro's hand angling him up. Then he felt someone sliding him inside her with a gasp.

"Nami… swan…" Sanji gritted, feeling tightness. He was inside her. Inside paradise, and sitting on top of the thorn in his side. Under him, he felt Zoro's erection twitching, hard, and hot.

"Easy Nami," muttered Zoro from under him. He felt Zoro's arms reaching out to hold Nami in place, and his own hands rested on her hips. Sighing, Sanji started to flex his hips, letting out low moans.

"Nami swan, I always wanted this. Wanted you…" he panted, leaning to catch her lips in a kiss. Fortunately, he was granted his wish because her mouth found his, and he tasted tangerines. Zoro's hands boosted Nami's legs up so Sanji could push up into her with his long legs and thrust hard. Zoro in turn slammed upwards under him, grinding his own erection under Sanji's bottom with rough cloth between them. Desperately his hands found her breasts, kneading and squeezing them as Nami whimpered into his mouth.

Thrusts thrust, pant. A steady staccato that he had always dreamed and wished for since he had first seen her. Now Nami, his beautiful swan and angel was in his arms and making love to him. Better yet, he sat in the comfort of the swordsman's lap. No better fate could befall him except to feel Nami around him and Zoro impaling him, but he hoped that would come.

He saw stars, rushing to the top of the highest mountain. Blue intensity surged through him and he was sure it was heaven as he released. He shivered, swallowing Nami's scream with his own lips. For the longest time the two of them trembled, and he was sure Zoro's arms held them both with their strength.

"Damn, that was fucking hot," Zoro whispered hoarsely in his ear.

"You almost spoiled the mood Marimo," Sanji managed to get out, gasping for breath. He felt Nami leaning into him.

"Mmmm… that was intense," Nami purred, and he was sure she licked her lips.

"Now it's your fault I've got a hard on, curly brow," Zoro muttered.

"I gave you the option to…" began Sanji. "But no…"

"Later," Zoro grunted. "I can't feel my legs or ass. I gotta ask you two to move…"

Sanji shakily stood up, with the help of the swordsman, still blindfolded by the black bandanna Zoro always wore around his upper left arm. Nami had climbed to her feet, and he felt her lean into him as Zoro let out a long sigh.

"I insist you freshen up, Nami swan," murmured Sanji, pulling off his blindfold and looking at the flushed face of the navigator giving him a smirk. Shakily he tugged up his pants, and was surprised to see Zoro reach down and help him get rid of the condom. Nami's bare butt wiggled at him before she tossed a wet rag at him and he cleaned himself off.

Despite his better judgment, Sanji leaned into Zoro's shoulder, and pulled out his cigarettes. He flicked his lighter with practiced ease, letting the first puff on his cigarette burn in his throat with familiarity. Nami wiggled back into her panties and walked over; sitting down on Zoro's other side as she reached down into his lap.

"Now what?" Sanji asked as he looked back at them. They could get a glimpse at his other eye through the shiny fringe of blond hair. Zoro reached up to push it back, yet Sanji shrugged him off.

"Do you have a left eye under there or an eye patch?" Zoro joked.

"Shut up, Marimo," Sanji mumbled. Again, Zoro pushed the fringe of hair back and looked at him seriously.

"Figures," Zoro said. He heard Nami's giggle and felt her fingers touching his hot cheek.

Then he felt her kiss on his face's other side, and Zoro's hand smoothing his hair down again. The swordsman gave him a small smirk and said, "Secret's safe with me, curly brow."

Sanji glanced down, inhaling another drag until Nami plucked his cigarette away as she had done before. He saw the amused look in Zoro's eyes, far from ridicule, but more resembling acceptance. Lip quirking up Zoro murmured, "It suits you."


End file.
